


A favour owed

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Charity Auctions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, but not really?, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve is invited to the yearly Navy charity ball and makes up a boyfriend so he can skip it. A few weeks later he is in desperate need of a boyfriend and decides to cash in a favour from Danny.





	A favour owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



Steve looks down at the invitation and sighs. Damn it. The yearly charity ball is a mandatory evil. In addition to it being a drag, they select a bachelor from each department/team to auction off for a date. Steve has been the bachelor a total of seven times in the last fifteen years. The accompanied card lets him know that he’s up for the eight time. His team has thrown him to the wolves. He knows for a fact that Jack and Connor are both still single. Ugh, he doesn’t want to go. He needs a good reason to cancel.

Or he could get uninvited. The beginning of a plan forms as he sinks onto his couch. Even with the DADT repealed being gay is still a taboo. So he’ll send an RSVP with a male plus one. That will get him out of the auction and off the guest list. It’s a red carpet event after all and with all the journalists there, the higher ups wouldn’t want to risk a gay scandal.

He has to be smart about this. An hour later he’s finally happy with his response. He checks and rechecks his message before hitting send. Grinning to himself he grabs a beer and his phone and walks out back. He settles in his chair, fiddles with his phone. He holds his beer up to sinking sun and takes a picture. He sends it to Danny, who responds two minutes later with a short ‘on.My way’. He snorts, goofy thumbs indeed. Sitting back he closes his eyes enjoying the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach.

He hears Danny before he sees him. The corner of his mouth twitches into a grin. God, his partner is loud even when he’s silent. The chair creaks when Danny drops down into it.

“What’s with the grin? Huh? Did you blow something up?”

“Nah, I just got myself out of a hassle.”

He lazily turns his head towards Danny.

“Did you bring me another beer?”

“What am I? Your butler?”

But he hands Steve a new beer anyway and Steve’s grin widens.

“So what hassle did you get out of?”

Steve explains about the ball and the auction and his genius plan to get out of both. They bicker about it until a fat drop of rain splashes on his cheek. A moment later they are sprinting across the yard through a curtain of rain. Danny grumbles about surprise showers as he follows a dripping Steve upstairs. After they are both dry, Danny still drying his hair, he grabs a pair of sweats and an old navy shirt for Danny to wear. Dropping the clothes on the bed he turns around, studying Danny’s profile. His eyes roam from the strong shoulders, down his muscled back, over the perfect bubble butt and back up. He lingers on the firm cheeks. The things he wants to do to that ass. Sometimes he thinks Danny knows how he feels about him and he thinks he knows how Danny feels about him. The timing is just never right and he hesitates to start something that could potentially ruin everything. As Danny bends over to to pick up his discarded shirt Steve feels his cock stir. He needs to leave before Danny catches him. He walks out of the room telling Danny there are dry clothes on the bed over his shoulder.

 

******

 

They warm up leftovers and eat in front of the TV. Dressing Danny in his clothes was a stupid thing to do. The soft material is stretched taut over Danny’s chest. It’s like a train wreck, he doesn’t want to look but he can’t help himself. After dinner he grabs more beer and thinks about how similar to a date the evening is. Or rather how he and Danny are having date nights at least three times a week. He wonders if Danny noticed them for what they are.

“Movie?”

“Yeah, just nothing romantic please. I can’t handle that at the moment.”

“Why not?”

“Well, Steven, heartbreak never puts me in a romantic mood.”

“Sheesh it's been two months. Aren’t you over it yet?”

“Aren’t I .. Yes, I am over it. Mostly. Just pop in a movie will ya.”

Steve smirks and puts on a horror movie. He sits back down and slings his arm around Danny pulling him close. The blond leans against him. Danny starts a running commentary, and Steve is distracted by the rumble of Danny’s voice and the feel of his warmth seeping through his shirt. By the end of the movie Steve has no clue what it was about, but the feel and smell of Danny will stick with him for a long time.

 

***** 

 

Steve looks down at the invitation in his hand. Damn it. His well executed plan backfired. While he’s out of the auction he is in for the ball. As in, they want to make an example out of him. The Navy wants to show their tolerance and having a decorated Commander walk the red carpet with his male partner is perfect for that. He sighs. So now he has to convince Danny to come with him. Because it has to be Danny. He thinks on it for a while, in the end he feels like he has a strategy that will guarantee Danny’s cooperation.

Danny comes over on Saturday, bringing the kids with him. They sit in the shade watching the kids play in the ocean. Steve swirls the ice cubes around in his glass, contemplating how to start the conversation.

“Okay, out with it. You have a face. Are you leaving? Is it your mum? Or Mary? Something with Cath? Or Lynn?”

“Jesus. No okay. Nothing is going on.”

Danny looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Do you remember when your mum was here, and you asked me to call you so you could be alone?”

Danny narrows his eyes and nods. Steve can see the wheels turning and Danny is a good detective so he probably already know where this is going.

“So I said I would do it but that you owed me. I want to collect that favour”

“Really? Just like that? You honestly feel like I still owe you? Cuz if we are keeping score, oh boy, are you in for it. But sure Steven, tell me more. What kind of favour do you need”

Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Danny is on board. Or at least curious enough to hear him out.

“Okay, you might also remember that invitation I got for a Charity ball?”

Danny starts to laugh.

“Oh man, you need a plus one. A male plus one. Ha I told you, I told you they would never buy it. But do you listen?”

“That is not a no Danno. So be my plus one and we’ll call it even.”

Danny looks at him, and after a few minutes he sighs.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But the Navy better pay for the tickets and the hotel room”

Steve grins and something relaxes in his shoulders. Danny is going to be his pretend boyfriend. They will share a hotel room. And just like that the tension is back. Oh god, they are going to be sharing a hotel room. A bed. A shower. Steve groans and sinks down in his chair.

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve, come see what I found”

He looks up, Danny is looking at him with a calculated look and a shiver runs up Steve’s spine. He shakes it off and heads down to Charlie.

“Whatever it is, don’t touch it buddy” 

 

*****

 

Steve takes in his surroundings, he dislikes the concrete and the skyscrapers. The hotel is huge, busy and noisy. He can tell most people in the reception area are Navy. He recognises some members of SEAL team nine and nods his head at them. Finally it’s their turn to check in and before Danny can say anything Steve takes control of it. Giving them Danny’s information as well as his own. Danny huffs in annoyance and probably rolls his eyes when he slides theirs passports over the counter. The clerk tells him they have the lovers suite and Steve nods his head in thanks. He grabs the two key cards and tugs Danny along towards the lifts.

“So the lovers suite.”

“We’ll be fine. We can do this.”

“Hmm sure”

The suite consists of two rooms and a huge bathroom. The master bedroom is red and gold with a king size bed smack in the middle of the floor. Danny whistles when he sees it. The shower cabin is a ridiculous. It’s a steam cabin and shower in one. A separate whirlpool bath, big enough for two people, next to it.

“Right, we have the rest of the day to get ready. We have to be down in the lobby at precisely 1915. A car will be waiting. We are set to arrive at 1950, we will walk the carpet. Stay long enough to laugh at Conner and leave before 2200. That way we avoid the groping old ladies and the sonny boy speeches. Then tomorrow we have brunch with the Chief of Naval Operations and his party. After that we’ll have some time before drinks and dinner with my SEAL team.”

“What time do we have to check out on Sunday?”

“We have a late check out, courtesy of the Navy. We’ll check out at 1800 so we are on time for our flight at 2215.”

“You have it all planned out, huh babe?”

“Well yes, this is the Navy. We take pride in punctuality.”

Danny scoffs, but Steve can see a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

He places an order for a light dinner to be brought up at 1730, that way they have plenty of time to get ready.

“You want your three minute Navy shower first?”

Steve shakes his head.

“I’ll take a shower before dinner.”

Danny disappears into the bathroom. Steve loses his cargo’s and settles on the surprisingly comfortable bed. He stretches his arms across the bed. The bed is smaller than it looked coming in. He imagines Danny next to him. His cock responds, he presses the heel of his hand against it. Fuck. Everything will change the coming days. They won’t be able to hide from the pink elephant. If he’s honest he never really made a secret of wanting Danny. And he knows Danny wants him as well.

He’s done hiding, he waited too long with Catherine and he wasn’t prepared to take that risk with Danny. This weekend is just what he needs to get Danny on board.

When he packed his bag last night, in a fit of wishful thinking, he threw in the lube. He grins, thank fuck for being a boy scout.

It’s almost forty minutes later when the door opens again. His partner walks out stretching his hands above his head. He’s damp, rosy cheeked and all spiky haired. Steve swallows and looks away.    


“I love, love this shower. It’s perfect. I want one installed at home. Hey, what’s up? You look at bit flushed”

“I’m just tired. You exhaust me.”

He rolls over and burrows his face in the pillow.

  
  


*****

  
  


He is awake the moment the alarm goes off. Danny is plastered to his left side, softly snoring. Steve smiles and cards his hand through the blond’s bedhead. Danny groans, muttering and swiping a hand over his head.

“Wake up Danno, we need to get ready.”

Steve gathers his dress whites and hangs it on the closet door. Danny sits on the bed and looks at him. Steve raises an eyebrow at him.

“No three minute bullcrap. Please take the time to enjoy it”

Steve gives him a look and hurries into the bathroom. As if he doesn’t enjoy his showers, short as they may be.

He adjusts the shower head to his height and sighs. Lathering up and scrubbing the smell of recycled air out of his hair feels good. He can hear the noises from the tv, and his mind drifts to Danny. Who was in here before him. Naked and wet. His cock twitches, closing his eyes he wraps his hand around it. He places a hand against the wall, planting his feet firmly on the floor. He gives his cock a few tugs, the soap making the slide easy. He lets his mind wander. Images of Danny standing in the exact same spot, straining erection in his hand. He goes from semi hard to rock hard in mere seconds. His thumb catches on the head and a spark flits up his spine. He does it again. And again. Pumping his hips into his hand. Water cascading down, his hand tightening, muscles straining. The spark becomes a fire. Dropping his head he groans. It must have been louder than he realised because suddenly the door opens and Danny is standing there.

“Did you say something?”

Steve’s hips stutter at the sound of Danny’s voice. Danny’s eyes widen as he takes in Steve’s stance. His gaze drops to where Steve is gripping his cock. A choked

_ “Steve” _

And his vision whites out, coming all over his hand and the wall. He lets his head hang when he hears the door slam. He sighs. Finishing his shower quickly, he takes a deep breath before entering the room.

Danny doesn’t look up and he seems to be ignoring Steve. They both finish getting dressed in silence. Fuck Danny looks good in his uniform. There is a knock on the door. A trolley with food is rolled in. Danny tips the guy and the settle down to eat. Steve is disappointed in himself for reading into things too much. But as always they will get over this hurdle. He’ll move on and they’ll be just partners.

He checks himself in the mirror one last time.

“We need to leave in five”

Danny nods. And then moves around to face him. Steve clenches his jaw and looks at a point just over Danny’s shoulder. He hears Danny sigh. A hand on his face, pulling him down startles him. Danny’s lips connect with his. Okay, wow, this is happening. When Danny slips his tongue inside Steve moans and takes over the kiss. He licks into Danny’s mouth and pushes forward till Danny’s back hits the mirror door. The moment it does Danny pushes Steve off.

“Jesus babe, you have to know. Seeing you like that killed me. I want so bad. But if I gave in and joined you we would not be leaving this room anytime soon. That being said, we have to go. After all the Navy prides itself in punctuality and all that rot.”

Steve’s thoughts are a mess as he follows Danny out of the room, ranging from ‘Danny just kissed me’ to ‘What happens now’ and a very smug ‘I knew he wanted me back.’ He blinks against the lobby lights and realises he has been on autopilot. He shakes himself out of it and takes the lead out of the building. The front terrace is filled with Navy personnel, and they step in to the queue. The officer in front of them half turns and eyes Danny’s police uniform. His wife eyes Danny with something akin to lust. It riles Steve and he grabs Danny’s hand, startling him. He tugs Danny against his side and tightly smiles at the couple. The woman gives him a broad, knowing smile back but the man flushes and clenches his jaw. He stiffly turns around pulling his wife with him. She goes along but not before she gives them the thumbs up and a

“I applaud your bravery, you make a very handsome couple”

Her husband hisses something at her and she snorts at him

Soon after that they are in a car. As soon as they are moving Danny pulls his hand from Steve’s tight grip. Massaging his hand. Danny opens his mouth to probably start a rant but Steve will not let him. Not this time. He flicks his eyes towards the front of the car and pushes a button. A screen slowly slides up between them and the driver. Danny closes his mouth at that and raises a very judgemental eyebrow. Steve shrugs and uses the opportunity to lift Danny into his lap. Danny sputters but is silenced by Steve’s lips and tongue. Steve thinks he’s gotten away with shutting Danny up and he relaxes into the kiss. Danny tastes like bitter coffee and a hint of something sweet. Steve can’t get enough. Steve slides his hands over Danny’s ass. He just needs to .. But Danny is pulling away.

“Jesus Steve, we are due to arrive in ten minutes. Please keep your hands to yourself.”

Steve feels his mouth drop. What the hell. He sits back and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Really? You’re just going to sit there and pout?”

“You are not playing fair Danno”

“Ha, I thought the military was all about discipline? If you manage to keep it in your pants for another hour or two I will make it worth your while”

The car stops. The screen slides down.

Steve grins, tips the chauffeur and gives Danny a heated look.

“Navy and you’re on”

He opens the door, and holds out his hand for Danny. As they step onto the red carpet they are blinded by what feels like a thousands flashes going off. He may have miscalculated the impact of his scheme. Wondering if they should have informed their family about their plan. If they end up on the front-page of a paper there will be hell to pay. He feels his partner step closer and he tightens his grip on Danny’s hand. They walk, maybe a little quicker than normal, to the entrance. Both sighing in relief as they pass the big double doors, they slow down and enter the hall. Steve grabs two glasses of champagne off a tray.

“So we might be in the papers tomorrow. I’m sorry Danno, I guess I didn’t really think this through”

“I agreed to come with you Steve, it’s fine. I told Gracie this could happen so we’re good.”

Steve narrows his eyes at that.

“Who else did you tell?”

Before Danny can answer they are interrupted by a SEAL team surrounding them.

“Jesus Mcgarrett, you never do things by halves huh?”

“I know you hate the auction Stevie but this is a little extreme, even for you”

“When is the wedding?”

There is hugging and back slapping and more champagne. Danny is being pulled into their group. Steve’s cheeks hurt from smiling. He can admit he was terrified his team wouldn’t accept Danny, but that fear was unfounded. Connor and Jack are being pulled away to prepare. And the team scatters, hunting for snacks and more drinks. Steve guides Danny across the floor towards the bar. His old Commander beckons them over.

“So this is your detective.”

“Yes Sir. Danny meet Arnold Rabb. He was responsible for part of my BUD/S training.”

“You always needed to be first. I can’t say I was shocked to hear that you were the one that actually filled in a male plus one.”

Steve grins at that.

“It needed to be done Sir, and I wasn’t going to let Shirley steal the spotlight.”

Arnold laughs out loud at that.

“I do expect to see at least one dance Commander”

Steve gave him a nod before continuing on their way.

He leaves Danny at the bar to go find the toilets. He’s roughly pushed against the wash table when he’s washing his hands. The guy doesn’t say sorry but he looks like he has a lot he wants to say.

“Your kind doesn’t belong in the Navy. You don’t deserve your title.”

Steve calmly dries his hands, before turning around looking the dumb asshole dead in his eyes.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were a pencil dick like you. Target practise on moving, live targets is still a thing.”

The guy narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything else.

Steve arrives at Danny’s side just as the lights dim and spotlights swerves to the stage. He lets his arm drop to Danny's waist. Wrapping his hand around his hip. They stand and listen to the auction. It’s not dark enough for a proper tease, but Steve figures he can get away with some light touching. He lets his hand drift over Danny’s shapely ass. He follows the seam to the split and slides his hand under the jacket. Danny sucks in a breath and takes a step to the side. He follows. Pulling Danny back against his side. The bidding on Connor starts, and Steve spots a door to a balcony where he can possibly molest Danny. He tries to be subtle, but he’s impatient and sort of pushes Danny towards said door. They walk onto the balcony and Danny turns around.

“What the hell Steve?”

But it falls on deaf ears, Steve stalks forward, pushing right into Danny’s personal space. Steve licks into Danny’s mouth, groaning at the flavours bursting on his tongue. He needs more. He lifts Danny up and deposits him on the stone railing. Danny’s legs secure around his waist and his hands in Steve short hair. He groans when their clothed erections are pressed together. He breaks the kiss and nuzzles along Danny’s neck. Settling on a spot just below the neckline of his shirt. Sucking the blood to the surface, marking Danny as his. He can feel Danny’s leg twitch and his hand is pulling at Steve’s hair. He finally lets up and kisses Danny again. His thumb brushes his mark and Danny moans into the kiss. They both startle when the door opens.

A woman titters

“See honey, not everything changed. Navy boys still take their lovers to secluded corners.”

Danny’s face is turning an impressive shade of red but Steve is unapologetic, They were here first damn it. Danny is pushing against his chest, his legs already sliding down. Sighing deeply he steps back just enough for Danny to touch the ground. He keeps Danny boxed in, knowing the shorter man won’t cause a scene to prevent further embarrassment. He half turn his face to the intruders. An elderly pair is watching them.

“Ma’am, Sir.”

“Commander Mcgarrett, Detective”

The woman smiles at them

“Please don’t let us interrupt”

Danny pushes past him

“It’s okay, we were leaving anyway. Can’t miss the auction, one of Steve’s pod is on stage”

Steve rolls his eyes at that, but quickly salutes the woman and follows Danny inside. Connor is already off the stage. The auction is over. Steve is scanning the room for his team. He gives Danny a nudge in their direction. They join his team, he catches up with with all of them while keeping an eye on Danny. Greg notices.

“Jesus you have it bad smooth dog. I always thought you’d end up with Rollins but I have never seen you look at her the way you look at him.”

Steve smiles.

“It’s different with him. Cath was everything soft and easy. Danny .. Danny is loud, opinionated and intense. Everything I thought I would never want.”

“Ugh, so sappy. I can almost see the heart eyes. I give you permission to shoot me if I ever start to behave like you.”

Steve shakes his head and laughs. The band begins to play and he decides to wait for the dance floor to fill before dragging Danny onto it. He pulls Danny close, leaving no room for Jesus, as they dance. Danny is smiling up at him. No doubt remembering the last time they danced together. When the band stops playing Danny grabs his hand and guides him to where most of his team is drinking. He lets his gaze travel over his not-so-fake-boyfriend’s pert ass. He can’t wait to get him alone. On a bed. Or against the wall. Or in that giant shower. Mmmm wet Danny. Danny is talking with Greg’s wife. Steve checks his watch, 2150. He signals Danny who frowns but comes over anyway.

“I’m not one of your Navy buddies, you can’t just use freaking sign language to get your way.”

“No, but you are in my pod and yet, here you are”

“Don’t start with me Steven, you will not win.”

They say goodbye, and walk towards the exit. Getting a car is easy this time. No queue and only a few photographers. Once settled Danny starts a conversation with the driver and Steve suppresses the urge to pout. He doesn’t succeed because he can see Danny’s eyes crinkle with laughter. The ride seems much longer now that he doesn’t have a writhing blond in his lap. He sighs, if he was driving they’d already be at the hotel. At last they arrive. He gets out and pulls Danny with him. Slamming the door before the driver can say anything.

“Rude!”

“Shut up. You did that on purpose so you don’t get to complain.”

They get in the lift and Steve pushes the ‘close the door’ button impatiently.  Finally a ding and the doors close. Steve turns to Danny but the blonde shakes his head backing away from him. Steve grins, he loves a challenge. In no time he has Danny in his grasp, kissing the living daylights out of him. His hand strays under Danny’s coat and tugs his shirt out of his pants desperately needing to feel skin. His fingers brush against the warm strip of skin he uncovered and he groans into the kiss. The lift stops and the doors ding again. Steve steps back and laughs at Danny’s hair which is sticking up. They make their way to the room. Danny has some trouble getting the key card into the slot. But then the door opens and they stumble inside.

Danny pulls off his jacket, shirt and kicks off his shoes before dropping his pants. He grabs Steve’s tie and pulls him into a heated kiss. Steve’s focus is solely on the hot mouth devouring his. His jacket and shirt hit the ground. Warm hands are pushing his pants down. He presses his lips back against Danny’s but eyes the crumpled uniforms. He pulls back and pecks the wet, inviting lips. He pushes Danny onto the bed. He turns around and picks up the discarded uniforms. It won’t take long. It’s a reflex really. He can’t leave them on the ground.

“Really, Steve? Now?”

He doesn’t answer and quickly hangs them up. Turning back to bed, Danny is lying on his back, hand wrapped around his cock slowly stroking up and down. Fuck. He palms his own cock, taking a step towards the bed. A wet spot slowly spreading across his boxers. Danny opens his eyes and looks at him. Steve divests himself of the now sticky material and crawls onto the bed. He pushes Danny’s legs apart and dips his hips so that their cocks brush briefly. Danny moans.

“Fuck. Steve. Come on!”

Steve smiles, and leans down to kiss Danny still holding himself up. A hand settles in his hair.

“Show off”

He laughs but it turns into a groan when Danny’s other hand settles on his ass and blunt nails dig into his ass. He loses his plank and drops down. Bracketing Danny’s head in between his elbows.

“Hi”

He whispers, Danny smiles.

“You goof”

And then they are kissing and grinding. Fuck. this will be over way to soon if they continue this. Steve pulls away and sits back. Danny’s thighs are draped over his own and he slides his hands through the golden dust of hair covering Danny's chest. His cock nudges against the underside of Danny’s balls and he bends down to bite down on a rosy pebbled nipple. Danny shudders under him. He reaches towards the night stand and pulls out the well placed bottle of lube. He slicks up his hand and trails Danny’s cock. It weeps copious amounts of sticky pre cum. He slides his hand down, fondling the heavy balls. He shoves Danny’s thighs further apart, opening him up.  He traces a finger over the tight rim. He starts rubbing over it, until Danny relaxes. He wriggles his finger inside. Feeling Danny bear down and suddenly his finger is being sucked in. A second finger follows and soon after that a third. Danny is a moaning mess and Steve pulls his fingers back. He lubes up his cock and dribbles some more over the winking hole. Leaning over, poised on one hand, he kisses Danny hard. With his other hand he guides his cock to Danny’s slick hole.

“Danny. Look at me.”

Blue eyes open and he stares up at Steve.

“Let me in”

He feels Danny relax and Steve pushes his cock in to the hilt. He needs a moment to prevent coming like a highschooler. Danny’s body is a hot, smooth velvety vice around his cock. He pulls out and slides back in. It’s tight. He almost comes when Danny clenches his hole. Slapping the blond’s ass in retaliation, he repeats the push and pull. They settle into an easy rhythm. Danny is urging him on. Cursing when Steve doesn’t comply with his demands of harder and faster.

“Damn it Steve. Put your back in it. I swear I will walk out and find one of your closeted Army buddies to fuck me stupid.”

Steve pulls out almost completely

“It’s”

He thrusts back in with so much force the headboard rattles, he immediately pulls back    


“The”

Punching back in, Danny’s badge falls of the night stand, he pulls out again

“Navy”

He drives his hips forward and sets a punishing pace. The constant thumping of the bed against wall is drowned out by Danny’s litany of curses.

“Come on Danno, come for me. Just like this.”

He slips Danny’s leg over his shoulder to change the angle of his thrusts. Danny lets out a high pitched noise and his cock jumps. Steve smirks. Found it. He takes care to keep up the constant badgering of Danny’s prostate. Danny is babbling now. Steve lets his hand slide down so that he’s able to place a finger against the rim where his cock is sliding in and out of Danny. The extra stretch seems to do the trick and he can see Danny’s abs contract before he’s shooting cum all over his own stomach. Steve is finally able to give in and lets his control go. He pushes in twice more before he’s coming. He buries his face in Danny’s neck, hips twitching, filling Danny up.

He becomes aware of Danny stroking his back and whispering praise in his ear. He lifts his head and kisses Danny languidly. He takes his time pulling out his oversensitive cock. He slides a finger through the mess that’s slowly leaking out of Danny’s red puffy hole. Danny, shudders and tries to shift away. But Steve pins him down.

“Stay still.”

He fingers the rim and pushes the mixture of cum and lube back inside. He would love to plug Danny up. Letting him walk around with Steve’s cum inside all day. Marking the blond as his. Lust stirs in his underbelly. He groans. He moves back up, giving Danny a hard kiss before getting out of bed to get a wet towel. He returns to the bed to clean a boneless, incoherent Danny up. He sets an alarm and pulls a sheet over the both of them. He spoons up behind his partner, mouthing ‘I love you’ to the back of his neck.

“Mmm love you too”

Steve falls asleep with a smile on his face.  

  
  


******

  
  


Waking up with Danny for the second time in as many days is nothing short of brilliant. He looks down at his sleeping partner and softly kisses his cheek. He silently moves out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth and thinking bout what he’s going to say to Danny once he wakes up. He steps into the shower and for a moment just stands there enjoying the heat. He hears the door open, the sound of the toilet flushing and the tap turning on. He can see a blurry image of Danny standing in front of the shower.

“You coming in or what?”

Danny immediately steps into the shower stall. Steve pulls him in, giving him a light kiss. He hums and deepens it, tasting minty toothpaste.

“Mmmm morning”

“Morning babe.”

Steve hesitates a moment before grabbing the proverbial bull by the horns.

“If we do this there is no going back. I need you to be sure. I won’t be able to let you go.”

He holds his breath waiting for an answer.

“I’m here aren’t I? I’ve been waiting for you to make a move. Well, agreeing to this weekend was me making  _ my _ move.”

He pulls Steve in and kisses him, tongue licking over the seam of his lips. Steve opens his mouth and it’s all hot and slick heat. His hands slide down and come to rest on the swell of Danny’s perfect ass. He can feel Danny’s erection press against his thigh and he groans into the kiss. He pulls back, both panting. He crowds Danny against the tiles, kissing him again. He’s rutting against Danny but he needs more. He lifts one of Danny’s thighs, pulling him up.

“No, Steve. Damn it, I’m short okay. This won’t work on my toes.”

He grins against Danny’s mouth and drags him all the way up.

“Oh my god you animal, this wasn’t what I meant”

But he hangs on and Steve already loves the feel of those powerful thighs clamping around his waist. He lets one of his hands fold around their cocks. Danny shudders and Steve tightens his grip. He presses in close, he can feel the coarse chest hair against his own smooth chest. He’s moving his hand faster and faster. His leg muscles are burning in the effort to keep Danny up.

“Come on Danno, cum for me.”

Danny blindly pulls him in for a kiss. Steve immediately opens his mouth under the assault. It’s their undoing, Danny is coming with Steve following mere seconds later.

They stand there languidly kissing until Danny lets his legs fall down and Steve steps back. He lifts his cum covered hand and sucks a finger into his mouth.

“You need to eat more pineapple baby.”

Danny sputters and smacks his shoulder.

“That is a myth. You just want me to succumb to your vile pizza customs.”

“Mmm I’ll prove it to you. But later, we need to get moving for our brunch.

  
  


*****

 

That night they come back to the room slightly tipsy. Steve loses all his clothes and turns to Danny who is sliding under the covers. He slips under them as well, pulling his partner in close. His brow furrows when he notices Danny wearing boxers. He pushes Danny onto his back and wrestles the offending piece of cloth off and throws it across the room. Danny is laughing with an arm thrown over his eyes.

“You goof. Come here.”

Kissing Danny is his new favourite thing. He settles between Danny’s legs, enjoying the lazy necking. He pulls away and pecks the red, swollen lips one last time. He rolls to the side and manhandles Danny around so that his back is flush against Steve’s chest. Grinning, he softly kisses Danny’s neck just because he can. He kisses Danny’s jaw then the corner of his mouth. His hand slips beneath the covers, his fingers close around Danny’s half hard cock.

“Go to sleep, We have all day tomorrow for sex. I’m worn out.”

Steve huffs but settles down. He grins because tomorrow is apparently going to be a sex day.

“Yes dear”

  
  


Fin

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fake relationship fic but it kind of ran away from me. It turned into porn with feelings. As most of my stories do. Hahaha I hope you enjoyed it any way! A HUGE thank you to NatalieRyan, she helped me a lot with this one. Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading my fic! (English is not my native language and any and all mistakes are my own. I don't think there are any major mistakes but if you spot them please let me know)


End file.
